


Found (Sequel to Lost)

by lustrous_stars



Series: Lost [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lmao I dunno, M/M, horror??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustrous_stars/pseuds/lustrous_stars
Summary: Summary: In which Jongdae was finally found by Minseok. Which is no big deal, but it's actually not if the person who found you is a serial killer.





	Found (Sequel to Lost)

'What happened? Did I dream last night?' Jongdae groans as he slowly gets up from the bed. 'Was it real? Was Minseok real?' He blinks as he quickly tries to remember what happened last night. 

"Jongdae, you're awake." Baekhyun opens the door and sat beside him, Chanyeol following closely behind. "Are you okay? You passed out suddenly last night." Chanyeol asks him as he passes Jongdae a glass of water. He drinks it in one shot.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My head hurts a little though. What did we talk about last night?" he asks. The couple looks at him weirdly. "You passed out when we were talking about a serial killer named Minseok." Baekhyun said gently. "Are you sure you're okay?" he adds. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now let's go sightseeing."  
\--

"Chanyeol!! Take a picture of me here!" Baekhyun demands stomping his feet. The giant quickly grabs his phone and snaps a picture of his boyfriend. "Dae, do you want me to take a picture of you too?" Chanyeol asked. "Yeah, sure." Jondae poses, smiling while he makes a peace sign. "Thanks, Yeol!" he said patting Chanyeol on his shoulders.

"I'm hungry." Baekhyun pouts, looking at his phone. "There's a fastfood not far from here. Do you want to go there?" Jongdae asks "Yeah, I'm starving!" Chanyeol complains. The trio walked to the restaurant sharing a few jokes on the way when suddenly, Jongdae stops walking. "Dae? What's wrong?" Baekhyun asks, waving his hands in front of Jongdae's face.

'I know that motorcycle' Jongdae thought. 'Oh gosh. He's here. Minseok's here.' Panic is painted all over his face. "Dae!" he was brought back in reality by Chanyeol shaking his shoulders. "H-he's here." Jongdae said, eyes tearing up. "He's here!" he repeats. "Who's here?" Baekhyun asked patting his back to comfort him. "Minseok." he answers rapidly.

"Dae, calm down. We're gonna order some food and eat it while you talk to us okay?" Chanyeol said. "No! He's here! That's his motorcycle!" Jongdae points to the motorcycle parked on the other side of the road, his hands shaking. Baekhyun looks at him in the eyes and said "Dae, many people own that kind of motorcycle. Stop being paranoid." Jongdae takes a deep breath and sighs. He nodded, not knowing that someone is watching them from afar.   
\--

Minseok stealthily hides in the back of the restaurant. A cap and a mask covering his face. He watches each and every movement of Jongdae. Like a predator watching its prey. 'Heh. So that is his friends.' he thought smirking underneath his mask. 'Where are they going now?' he asks himself as he saw Jongdae and his friends walked out of the reastaurant. He waits for a few minutes before he got up and followed the trio. 

'He's so beautiful.' he smiles, as he watches Jongdae laughing with his friends. 'He's so beautiful and he's going to be mine.' he lingers for a few moments before he finally leaves his prey. 

'My dear Jongdae, you're going to be mine.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This the sequel to Lost! Follow my fanacc: @lustrous_stars  
> My personal twitter and ig acc: @thefanpig


End file.
